Tom Deadlock (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ratchet Deadlock" franchise. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Announcer - Walt Disney *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robot C - Mustached Guy (The Brave Engineer) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *ShellShock - Lotso Huggin Bear (Toy Story) *Tyrranhoid Groom - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Commander Sasha - Elsie (Disney's Stanley) *Tyrranhoid Bride - Darth Sweetheart (Star Wars) *Ace Hardlight - Clayton (Tarzan) *Big Al of Al's Roboshack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Soap Actor Lance/Englebert - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Green - Cliff (CatDog) *Kid Nova - Toby Turtle (Robin Hood) *Juanita Alvarez - Lorna (Alice in Wonderland) *Vernon - Winslow (CatDog) *Soap Actress Janice - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Courtney Gears - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Hydro Girl - Amy Rose (Sonic) *Baby Seal - Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Dallas Wanamaker - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Eugene - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Lucy - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Reactor - Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Merc - Lube (CatDog) *Gleeman Vox - Prince Hans (Big Hero 6) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Female Computer Voice - Lillian Disney *and more Gallery Tom Cat.png|Tom as Ratchet g8879_u6624_disney.gif|Walt Disney as Announcer Bobert-Gumball.png|Bobert as Clank thebrave037.jpg|Mustached Guy as Robot C Robots1-large.jpeg|Robots as Various Robots Little robots.jpg|Various Robots as Sentry-bots It'sd5d5bf1e4f50960029e3ec239266c40e9e8d32b7.jpg|Various Robots as Infobots Henchman-800-Papercrafts.jpg|Robot Pirates as Electroids LotsoHugginBear.png|Lotso Huggin Bear as ShellShock Darth_Vader_Rock_by_DarsamNorogh_zps16450332.jpg|Darth Vader as Tyrranhoid Groom Mr Anakin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Qwark Elsie..png|Elsie as Commander Sasha vader-in-love.jpg|Darth Sweetheart as Tyrranhoid Bride Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Ace Hardlight Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as Big Al of Al's Roboshack Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil as Soap Actor Lance/Englebert 105.jpg|Cliff as Green It's-CWUEM5ZXIAAcqBm.png|Toby Turtle as Kid Nova Alice's_Sister.jpg|Lorna as Juanita Alvarez Winslow_300.gif|Winslow as Vernon Mrs. Brisby 2.png|Mrs. Brisby as Soap Actress Janice Sunset shimmer chinese new year by remcmaximus-d9r09o7.png|Sunset Shimmer as Courtney Gears Amy-rose-at-the-beach-sonic-and-amy-3504783-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Hydro Girl Yasha.jpg|Yasha Mousekewitz as Baby Seal Fred_Pose_WHITE_BG.png|Fred as Dallas Wanamaker Skippy_the_White_Rabbit.jpg|Skippy as Eugene Sis.png|Sis Rabbit as Lucy Yokai.png|Yokai as Reactor Lube_Greaser_Dog_300.gif|Lube as Merc Hans_Frozen_.jpg|Prince Hans as Gleeman Vox The-Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-433.jpg|George as Lawrence Lillian_Disney.jpg|Lillian Disney as Female Computer Voice Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-deadlocked-gladiator-) *01 - DreadZone Training Course *02 - DreadZone Station *03 - Marauder Tournament - Advanced Qualifier *04 - Dread Challenge - Grist for the Mill *05 - Challenge Complete *06 - Challenge Failed *07 - Catacrom IV - Valley of Hero *08 - Catacrom IV - On the Prowl *09 - Catacrom IV - All Aboard the Landstalker *10 - Catacrom IV - Rise Up *11 - Sarathos - Alien Soil *12 - Sarathos - Sarathos Spirit *13 - Sarathos - Where the Leviathans Roam *14 - Sarathos - King of the Leviathans *15 - Kronos - Infiltrate the Cathedral *16 - Kronos - Fight to the Cathedral *17 - Kronos - Introducing Shellshock *18 - Avenger Tournament - Climb the Tower of Power *19 - Shaar - Return to the Deathbow *20 - Shaar - Landstalker Stalkin' *21 - Shaar - As the Wrench Turns *22 - Orxon - Labyrinth of Death *23 - Orxon - Node Overload *24 - Orxon - Refinery Ambush *25 - Orxon - Chains of Villainy *26 - Crusader Tournament - Static Deathtrap *27 - Crusader Tournament - Marathon *28 - The Valix Belt - Lost and Found *29 - The Valix Belt - Space Ace *30 - The Valix Belt - Power Up! *31 - The Valix Belt - Let the Light Shine Through *32 - Torval - Hoverbike or Bust *33 - Torval - Seek and Destroy *34 - Torval - The Turn On *35 - Eviscerator Tournament - Air Drop *36 - Stygia - Junking the Jammers *37 - Stygia - Energy Collector *38 - Stygia - Shields Up! *39 - Stygia - Shield Survival *40 - Maraxus - Jail Break *41 - Maraxus - Total Control *42 - Maraxus - Leave No Man Behind *43 - Ghost Station - The Grinding Chase *44 - Ghost Station - Running the Gauntlet *45 - Ghost Station - Prison Break *46 - Ghost Station - Escape *47 - DreadZone Station Interior - Destroy the East Generator *48 - DreadZone Station Interior - Destroy the West Generator *49 - DreadZone Station Interior - Defeat Gleeman Vox *50 - Deadlocked Credits *51 - Multiplayer - Lobby *52 - Multiplayer - Waiting Room *53 - Multiplayer - Victory *54 - Multiplayer - Loss Voice Cast (English) *Tom - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Walt Disney - Dave Loquendo V1 *Bobert - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Mustached Guy - Cepstral Diesel *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Lotso Huggin Bear - Cepstral David *Darth Vader - Simon Loquendo V2 *Anakin Skywalker - Microsoft Sam (+5) *Prince John - Simon Loquendo V2 *Elsie - Cepstral Kayla *Darth Sweetheart - Catherine Loquendo V2 *Clayton - Alan Loquendo V2 *Professor Utonium - Cepstral Professor *Basil of Baker Street - Cepstral Duncan *Cliff - Cepstral Dallas *Toby - Cepstral Kidaroo *Lorna - Cepstral Millie *Winslow - Cepstral Young Guy *Mrs. Brisby - Cepstral Callie *Sunset Shimmer - Cepstral Princess *Amy Rose - NeoSpeech Julie *Yasha Mousekewitz - Cepstral Shy Girl *Fred - IVONA Joey *Skippy Rabbit - IVONA Eric *Sis Rabbit - IVONA Ivy *Yokai - Cepstral Scary Voice *Lube - Cepstral Wiseguy *Prince Hans - NeoSpeech Paul *George - Simon Loquendo V1 *Lillian Disney - Susan Loquendo V1 *Narrator - Microsoft Sam *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Walt Disney - Text To Speech Javier *Bobert - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Mustached Guy - L&H Julio *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Lotso Huggin Bear - Juan Loquendo V1 *Darth Vader - Mario Loquendo V1 (-10) *Anakin Skywalker - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Prince John - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Elsie - Leonor Loquendo V2 *Darth Sweetheart - Sonia Loquendo V1 (-10) *Clayton - Cepstral Miguel *Professor Utonium - Jorge Loquendo V2 (-4.000) *Basil of Baker Street - Carlos Loquendo V2 (-10) *Cliff - IVONA Miguel *Toby - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Lorna - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Winslow - Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) *Mrs. Brisby - Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10) *Amy Rose - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Yasha Mousekewitz - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Fred - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Skippy Rabbit - Marcello Loquendo V1 *Sis Rabbit - Paola Loquendo V1 *Yokai - Luca Loquendo V1 *Lube - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Prince Hans - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *George - Mario Loquendo V1 *Lillian Disney - Text To Speech Paulina *Narrator - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 Gallery (Boss Battles) Tom Deadlocked Boss Battles Part 01 - Tom and Bobert vs Lotso Huggin Bear..png|Tom and Bobert vs Lotso Huggin Bear Tom Deadlocked Boss Battles Part 02 - Tom and Bobert vs Yokai..png|Tom and Bobert vs Yokai Tom Deadlocked Boss Battles Part 03 - Tom and Bobert vs Pitch..png|Tom and Bobert vs Pitch Tom Deadlocked Boss Battles Part 04 - Tom and Bobert vs Clayton..png|Tom and Bobert vs Clayton Tom Deadlocked Boss Battles Part 05 - Tom and Bobert vs Prince Hans..png|Tom and Bobert vs Prince Hans Movie Used *Ratchet Deadlocked (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) Footage MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) *The Inspector (1964) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Pink Panther (1964) *The Princess Bride (1987) Disney Footage *The Wonderful World of Disney *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color *Toy Story 3 (2010) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) *American Legends (2002) *Robin Hood (1973) *Stanley (TV Series) *Tarzan (1999) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *The Aristocats (1970) Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) Dreamworks Footage *Robots (2005) Kids Shows Footage *Little Robots (2003) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) The Powerpuff Girls Footage *Powerpuff Girls Episodes *Powerpuff Girls Movies *Powerpuff Girls Shows MGM Footage *The Secret of NIMH (1982) Nickelodeon Footage *CatDog (1998) Hanna Barbera Footage *Top Cat (1961) *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) *Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) My Little Pony Footage *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (2010) *My Little Pony Equestria Girls (2013) *Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) *Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) Universal Studios Footage *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Monster of Manhattan Island (1999) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup.wav *cb_ls_clash1 (1).wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhum.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum2.wav *saberhum1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Hum 4.wav *SaberOn.wav *5 clash 2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 Trains (Tom Deadlocked) Greene King No 30841.jpg|Greene King No. 30841 Trivia *Tom will be carrying his pale blue lightsaber, that will be carrying the cb_ls_powerup.wav (1), saberhum1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will carrying his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carrying the SaberOn.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, saberhum2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear will be carrying four lightsabers (one red one, a black one, an orange lightsaber, and another black one), that will carry the cb_ls_powerup.wav, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Yokai will be carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pitch will carry a red double lightsaber staff, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup.wav, SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Clayton will be carrying an orange lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince Hans will be carrying a black lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Tom and Bobert pilot will be Greene King No. 30841 hauling some crimson and cream colored coaches. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming